Sweet Kiss
by Sendo Sheng
Summary: Valentine's Day is here and Mei has gone to great efforts into making sure that Xiang enjoys her treats


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**A/n: I made it! Here's my Valentine's Day fic for these two. I'm sorry for my lack of activity but I'm slowly getting back to work. We'll call this drabble a warm up for all the other stuff soon to come, hopefully. I hope you guys enjoy and I'll definitely try uploading more**

* * *

It was early into the afternoon as Mei walked to the park, nervous and eager to get to her meet up. The air was warmer than usual as the atmosphere was filled with romance. Valentine's Day was here. Although some people complained about having to make chocolates or even bear through the day, Mei loved the idea. Especially since the season called for great discounts on chocolate.

She blushed at the thought of going through the night and delicately hand making her dessert for her special someone and she did just that. Inside her purse, she kept a heart shaped box she had filled to the brim with an assortment of different candies she had made. And right now, she was going to go give them to that someone.

When she arrived at the park, she tried to remember where they agreed to meet up. Finding the spot proved to be more difficult than she expected since hundreds of other couples were spending the day together in the same fashion. Mei walked through the place, searching when she spotted what she was looking for. Who to be more specific.

Lying underneath a tree was Xiang, his eyes closed as he seemed to be sleeping. A light pink dusted Mei's cheeks as she went over to him, hoping that the outfit she picked out wasn't too fancy. As she sat down next to him, he still seemed to be asleep and she smiled. Seeing Xiang in such an innocent appearance was a rare event.

When she moved to brush some hair out of his face, his eyes opened and she jumped. "Mei?" he said tiredly.

"A-ah… Hey sleepy."

Xiang yawned, stretching out his arms and taking Mei down into them. "Mm… this is a pleasant surprise to wake up to."

Mei became instantly flustered, fidgeting in his embrace. "W-well… did you sleep well?"

"I guess," he said tiredly. "But the real you is so much better."

"Does that mean you dreamed about me?" she asked, curiously.

Xiang nodded, holding her closer. "It was pretty simple though."

"Tell me about it anyway," she said softly.

He smiled, nuzzling her cheek. "We were just walking down a beach. Just the two of us. Enjoying the peace and beauty of the ocean."

Mei buried her face into his chest, taking in the scent that was only his. "That sounds wonderful." When a calm silence began to grow, Mei remembered why they were here in the first place. Rummaging through her purse, she produced the box of chocolates. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Xiang smiled, taking the box. "Can I open it now?" Mei nodded and Xiang carefully undid the ribbon that held the box together. Slipping the top off, he revealed the wide assortment of chocolates that Mei had made. "This is wonderful," Xiang smiled.

"Well go ahead and try some," she urged.

Taking a piece, Xiang popped the chocolate into his mouth, surprised by the subtle sweetness and flavor as it melted on his tongue. "This is really good," he complimented.

"I'm glad," she smiled. Mei reached out for the box, puzzling Xiang as she took a piece, placing it between her lips. "Want another?" she managed to ask.

Xiang grinned, placing his hand on her cheek as he leaned in close. Their lips brushed against each other, making Mei's cheeks redden before he kissed her. The chocolate in between their lips melted from the heat, coating each other their tongues in the sweet. Before Mei realized it, Xiang continued further, slipping his tongue into her mouth to lick the rest of the chocolate. The girl let out a soft whimper as he deepened the kiss, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Mei could taste the spices and deep chocolate flavor that she made from Xiang's action. Letting out a soft moan, she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the pressure to her lips. The two continued to kiss, making sure to taste ever corner that they could until their lungs begged them for air.

When they parted, Mei's face was extremely flushed but she looked content. She let out a giggle, nuzzling Xiang's neck and whispering, "Would you like to eat more chocolate?"

"Until the very last one," he smiled.


End file.
